dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Graduates
Doug Graduates is the first part of the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug and his friends are getting ready for the end of sixth grade and are graduating from Bluffington School. Doug feels a bit sad about leaving so he tries to find Principal Buttsavich to talk to him. But when he finds out that Roger is as reluctant to leave the school as he is, he convinces Roger (and himself) that the new school will be great. Recap Intro Doug states voice-over that it is hard to believe that he is spending his last time in Bluffington School. Everybody at school informs that there are only three days left before graduation and they all are excited, with the exception of Doug himself, who is little more than discouraged. Main Episode When Doug starts feeling down, his friends attempt to cheer him up and tell him to see other teachers right before Connie finally ask Doug is he could see Principal Buttsavich, who has helped the students in many different ways. So they attempt to see them, only to get thwarted by Mr. Bone. When the students say that they have never met the principal in person, Doug imagines how the principal might look. Doug's imagination: Doug and Skeeter go to the door of a chamber, revealing the large head of Principal Buttsavich (who Doug imagines him as). When Doug tells the principal how he isn't excited about graduating like everyone else, the principal offers him a gift, which Doug is hesitant to open. The next day, with two days of school left, Doug and his friends attempt to see the principal by getting a view of him through the office window only for Doug to find that he had unwillingly stared through a girls' bathroom. Luckily, Mr. Bone, who caught them in the first place, lets them off with a warning. When Doug devises another plan to see the principal, Patti tells him to just forget it, for it isn't worth it since they are already graduating, but Doug doesn't give up. Doug's imagination: Doug and his friends are climbing a mountain on a quest to find the principal and Patti tells Doug to just forget about it. But Doug gets closer to the top of the mountain, where the principal is seen sitting at his desk. Doug grabs onto the rope, only for it to snap as Doug tumbles down to the ground. '' With the last day left before graduating, Doug skips Ms. Wingo's class party and hides in an Areo Express box to get access to the principal's office, only to end up in the gymnasium instead since the teachers inside the office couldn't read the principal's name on the notice that came with the package. When Doug steps out and makes his way into the hallway, he runs into Ms. Wingo, who tells him that he didn't get to the class party and that she will miss him after graduation. But she later takes it back and says that she is sure Doug is excited instead. ''Doug's imagination: Doug and his friends are seen riding on a space ship when Doug comes out from another room and tells everyone that the ship is being sucked into a black hole. But the others are little more than nonchalant. So he goes to Captain Buttsavich's pilot room and warns him about the black hole, only to discover that the pilot room is completely empty. After Doug's imagination, his mother wakes him up on the day of graduation. At the graduation, the students sing the graduation song, with Doug crawling through the vent to access to the principal's office. When he successfully finds his way inside, he goes to the principal's desk, which has the back of the chair facing him, and tries to talk to him. When the chair spins the opposite direction, however, it reveals Roger instead. Roger tells Doug that he has been held back in the sixth grade for three years and he feels like a leader and ruler. Since he is on his way to junior high school, he would feel much more subordinate in comparison. But Doug convinces him that everyone will go in the same place which quickly convinces himself that junior high school will be great. He and Roger go to the auditorium along with the rest of the students ready to graduate. Doug's friends tell him that the principal just came and that Doug missed his chance to see him. They also tell him that the principal gave a speech and he was determined to see Doug. Doug, however, isn't very concerned about this and when his name is called, he receives his diploma and states voice-over that he had just discovered his own maturity. After the graduation, Doug tags along with his friends to celebrate at the Honker Burger. Characters * Doug Funnie * Porkchop * Phil Funnie * Theda Funnie * Judy Funnie * Skeeter Valentine * Roger Klotz * Chalky Studebaker * Connie Benge * Patti Mayonnaise * Beebe Bluff * Al & Moo Sleech * Mr. Bone * Mrs. Wingo Trivia/Goofs *This is the last appearance of many of the show's supporting characters in the Nickelodeon series, and also the last episode where Roger is voiced by Billy West. *In the dream sequence where Doug imagines himself and his friends mountain climbing to see the principal Patti tells Doug “Why don’t we just forget about it? We’re graduating in three days” however it looks like Beebe says the line even though it’s the actress who voiced Patti that says it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's foot in a paint can